The Hunter, Stiles
by cody.rosi
Summary: Stiles changed his life around and was visited by a Werewolf a year later. Sterek Lemon
1. History Repeats

Thank you for someone who said this would be a great idea. I know that it was probably meant for a longer story than a one-shot, but i hoped it worked in okay. Oh, and read my other story, 'Bound By' it good too

* * *

Stiles opened the door and walked inside. Slamming it behind him. He turned on the lights and threw his keys in the bowl next to him. He walked in the house and glanced around. The weapons shelf was in the room next to this one and his bedroom in a room next to that. The house was small. It fit his lifestyle perfectly.

There were a few pieces of furniture, a couch, a chair, dining room table and two chairs for that in the entire house, excluding his bed and computer chair. The room was a dark green color. It reminded him of the forest of which he loved so long ago, now it was a constant reminder of how his life changed a year ago.

He had felt so useless against the werewolves and how no one actually treated him like a part of the team. So he had decided to work with Allison's grandfather to help find and destroy the werewolves in Beacon Hills.

Stiles unlatched the knife from his arm and set it on the table. He then proceeded to pull out the three guns in his full-length jacket. He took out all the silver bullet rounds and put them back where they belong, and locked up all of his weapons except the knife (of which he left under his pillow just in case).

Allison's Grandfather and him had brought down a total of four werewolves. All had been terrible. It started with Isaac, then Erica, and then Boyd. It was the last one that had killed him inside. It was Scott. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

Stiles started to fix him something to eat. The hunter and himself were in search for a hybrid werewolf and it keeps eluding their every moves. They hadn't made any progress in the case and so three people were dead and there were no answers go give.

While he was fixing his food Stiles heard a noise. He pulled out his knife and held it in his hand in a way that if someone came he could strike from the front, or the back.

The room was silent and he looked at where the noise came from, but saw nothing, so he relaxed a little. That wasn't the best response because as soon as he did, something darted out of the hallway and slammed him against the wall. A hand grabbed his, and hit it against the wall until Stiles was forced to drop the knife.

His other hand was grabbed and pulled above his body, and his legs were pinned to the wall. He was completely weak. There was no way he was getting away from this. This made him look up at his attacker. He still had the same blue eyes and sparkling teeth that Stiles always remembered, even if those teeth were elongated and you could see the canines prominently.

"Nice to see you again Derek. How's the pack?" Stiles smirked at him. Knowing full well that they all were destroyed, but that only rewarded him with a punch in the face from Derek, who again snarled at Stiles.

"Why in the hell did you do it?" Derek snarled. His breathing was picking up.

"No one noticed me, or cared. Well everyone except one person. Heck, we can't even call it a person can we? More like a thing, to be exact, a werewolf." Stiles said, and looked Derek straight in the eye.

Derek's eyes started to glisten and pushed his lips against Stiles' and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Stiles moaned in the kiss and started to rut against Derek.

"I should hate you so much right now." Derek said after he released Stiles' mouth. He set his forehead on Stiles' and closed his eyes.

"You can hate me later." Stiles whispered and brought his lips to Derek's. Their lips moved together, and Stiles was getting hot. He still couldn't move his arms and he wanted to thrust against the werewolf but he was beaten to it.

Derek slammed himself against Stiles. He worked his leg between him and started massaging Stiles with his knee. Stiles gave a load moan and turned his head and Derek attacked it with his teeth and lips.

Derek gave a final lick on Stiles' Adams apple and released him. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated. He grabbed onto Stiles coat and pushed it off his shoulders and licked Stiles neck again and was rewarded with a moan from Stiles. The coat clattered to the floor and Stiles pushed Derek back and looked at him.

"Bedroom" Stiles said and started pulling the belt from his jeans. Derek started walking to Stiles' bedroom and slung his jacket to the floor. As he started to turn around he was pushed back onto the bed. He lifted his shirt up and when he pulled it over his head he saw that Stiles had already gotten his shirt and his pants off. Stiles was standing there, watching him take off his shirt. His erection was visible even in the dark. Derek licked his lips and unbuckled his pants.

Stiles grabbed the bottom of his pants and pulled them from Derek, leaving him in his jockey. The white piece of cloth was soaked with pre-cum.

Stiles launched himself at Derek and attacked his lips. His hands roamed down Derek's body and rubbed across all of his muscles. Derek gasped when Stiles grabbed his nipples and pinched.

Derek felt Stiles smile against his lips, but Stiles stopped kissing and starting licking his way down Derek's body. His warm mouth found Derek's nipples and started biting, sucking and licking both of them.

Derek gasped loudly and grabbed onto Stiles' hair as Stiles went further down his body. Stiles stopped briefly and licked around his navel. Three seconds later he was moving down more and when his mouth caught clothe, he breathed heavily on the clothed erection. Derek gasped and was about to say something when Stiles pulled the cloth down and enveloped Derek's erection in warm heat. Derek looked down at Stiles, who had his dick in his mouth, and watched him go up on down on his shaft. Stiles caught his eye and sucked hard and started moaning. It took all of his strength not to thrust into his mouth.

Derek was in a blissful paradise but he tensed when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. He gasped when he felt the finger push through his virgin ring of muscle. It felt different than anything he'd ever felt. Stiles was still sucking on his dick when he added another finger. This one was worse than the other one, but like the one prior after a few seconds it started to feel better.

Derek was gasping, he was getting so close to climax when Stiles added a third finger and was thrusting his fingers inside him hitting a spot inside that made white spots enter his vision.

"I'm… I…. cum…" was all that Derek got out before he unloaded his cum down Stiles' throat. Stiles swallowed every bit of his essence and continued to suck his deflating dick and fingering him.

"I'm going to fuck you now" Stiles said when he released Derek's dick. Stiles stood up and removed his boxers. Derek wanted to run his hands across the younger man's body, but he knew how Stiles would react. He never did like being touched.

Stiles pushed Derek's legs up and held them with one hand. With his other hand he positioned his erection to Derek's hole and pushed inside. They both gasped at the feeling.

Stiles didn't pull out or push any further. He was allowing Derek to get accustomed to the feeling. He knew Derek was ready when he started rocking back on Stiles' dick. Stiles pulled back and thrust deep inside Derek, who moaned and threw his head back on the mattress.

Stiles pulled out and thrust again, harder and harder every time. Derek was moaning louder and louder as he kept thrusting. His dick was getting hard too. While Stiles was thrusting into him, Stiles grabbed his dick and started to jerk him off along with the thrusts.

"Der…" Stiles gasped, he was close. Derek knew this too. He had a decision to make. One that would change both of their lives forever, either for the good or the bad, and when he felt his orgasm coming closer for a second time he made his decision.

Derek leaned up and started kissing Stiles' neck, and at the moment when he came on their stomachs and Stiles gasped and moaned louder than normal and when he felt a hot liquid paint his insides, he bit Stiles on the neck. Hard. It was deep enough to turn someone into a werewolf.


	2. Changes

Okay, i know that i said it was going to be a one shot, but i officially changed it because a few people wanted me to update and they didn't like the cliff hanger, so here is another chapter. and i should be updating once a week.

Review please and go read my other Fic :D

* * *

Stiles woke up and his head was spinning. The room was blurry and the sun was streaming through his windows. His arm was pinned underneath something warm. He wasn't sure what that thing was, but right at this moment in time it was in his way. Stiles groaned and pushed the object off of his arm. He paused when the object itself groaned too.

Stiles shot up from where he was sitting and looked at what was next to him. Derek. The Werewolf. The Alpha. The one who bit him the night before. Stiles got out of the bed and stared at the man in his bed. He was doing all he could to hold himself back. He spent a few years hunting down werewolves and killing them. He even killed his friends.

Stiles was on the verge of crying, but he promised himself long ago that he would never cry again. Not after his first kill. Stiles started to breathe rapidly. His head was pounding and his mouth was hurting. Wait, Stiles thought. Why was his mouth hurting? His eyes shot open and looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were amber and his teeth were creeping out of his mouth. He looked down at his hands, paws, and turned them over.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. From all that he learned from working with Derek and his pack, he was able to learn how to control shifting. When he knew that his hands were back to normal he looked at the still sleeping man, but his anger flared again so he started his breathing exercises again.

There was a sound coming from where the older man was laying and then he shifted from where he was and looked at Stiles. When they caught each other's eyes, Derek's eyes exploded, Like everything that happened the night before finally caught up with him. Within seconds Derek was up and coming towards Stiles.

But Stiles wasn't going to let him near, and as soon as Derek got close enough he threw a punch at Derek, who grabbed his hand like it was nothing. Stiles huffed and threw another punch but Derek caught that one too.

The first thing he learned when he was training with the hunters was that any body part could be used as a weapon. Stiles blew into Derek's face and brought his knee between his thighs. Derek groaned and let go of Stiles' arms and leaned down to cup his hurt genitals. Stiles took this opportunity to hit Derek with all he had. It took only a moment for Derek to gain his composure back.

"Stop" Derek said in a voice that was deeper than anything Stiles had heard before. His hand was stopped mid-air. Stiles looked at his hand and tried to force it to move farther to hit Derek. As much as he tried, it didn't budge an inch. Stiles huffed and pulled his hand back and stepped away.

"We can talk about this like normal adults right?" Derek asked, turning his head sideways and looked at Stiles waiting for a response.

Stiles just glared at him and then looked to the floor. He didn't know what he was going to do. He fought to be better, faster and still the same werewolf that Stiles fought to bring down had brought him down.

"Fine" Stiles huffed out. His head was still hurting, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen now that he had been turned. He didn't want to think about what Chris and Gerard Argent were going to do to him. He knew what was going to happen. A silver bullet was going to go through his heart and he was going to die, that's what was going to happen.

Stiles looked at Derek and gave him a blank stare. He leaned against the wall and decided that he'd let Derek do all the talking since Derek brought him into all this mess in the first place.

"You're my pack now." Derek whispered and Stiles couldn't tell if Derek regretted it or was just being remorseful. All Stiles could do was huff at the statement and look away from him.

"Believe it or not, but I didn't mean to turn you. It was instinctual. The way you moved, the way you turned your head to the side. My wolf just told me to bite. I am sorry." Derek said, and moved closer to where Stiles was standing.

Stiles lifted his hand to tell him to stop, and he moved farther away from Derek.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I NEED to not be a werewolf. And I need you to stop moving closer. Just stop for right now. I'm tired, my head is about to split open, and there is dried blood on the chest. I need to take a shower." Stiles exclaimed and stepped towards where the bathroom is but he stopped before he went into the room and looked at Derek. "Is that okay with you Alpha?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek just blinked at him and nodded his head and watched Stiles move into the bathroom. He sighed to himself and slumped on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and thought about everything that had happened in the past few years. He couldn't believe that he bit Stiles. He had no other reason to bite him except his wolf was telling him to.

Derek looked at the bathroom door and got up and walked to it. He stepped inside and the room was full of steam, the way he liked it. And he stood there watching Stiles in the shower. The warm spray was running down his body while he just stood underneath the shower head. His nostrils flared and looked at Derek. He looked away and didn't give him another glance back.

Derek started taking off his clothes to get in the shower with Stiles. When he got unclothed he stepped into the shower with Stiles and stood behind him. He took a second to get accustomed to the water and then hugged Stiles from the back. He pulled him tight against his chest and Stiles just stood there rigid.

"I really am sorry." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear as Derek held him.


	3. Mission

Thanks for everyone who reads this one. It's by far my favorite that i've started writing. Review for me please :D I'll make Derek give Stiles a BJ in the next chapter if I get 5 reviews

* * *

Derek and Stiles stayed in the same position for a few minutes, with Derek holding him and nosing his neck. The situation could be sexual, but in this case it was caring and held a lot of emotion. Stiles just stood there and stared at the wall. His head still hurt but he couldn't bring himself to tell Derek to move. The position gave him comfort and serenity, and it helped calm him down. Derek sighed in his neck and it caused Stiles to shiver, and then let go of him and stood back. Stiles turned around to Derek and his eyes were amber. There was no maliciousness in his eyes, there was nothing. Stiles surged forward and grabbed Derek by the neck and brought their lips together. Derek was surprised but he quickly recuperated. Stiles bit the bottom of his lip and thrust his tongue in Derek's mouth. Stiles kissed him one last time and pulled back. Derek whined at the loss of the contact but made no move to go forward.

Both men were panting heavily in the shower, their arousal was obvious. Stiles turned and grabbed the shampoo and started lathering his hair while Derek just stared at him.

"You gonna wash up?" Stiles asked, turning his head around to look at Derek. The questioned baffled Derek, but he nodded nonetheless and then reached to grab the shampoo.

Both of them finished washing up. They didn't say anything to each other and got dressed without glancing at the other.

Stiles finished dressing first and looked at Derek who was pulling his shirt on. "What now?" Stiles asked him

"I have to build my pack up, since the old one is gone." Derek looked at him in the eyes. Stiles couldn't tell whether or not what he said was a blow towards him, but it sure sounded like it.

"What do I do?" Stiles asked, taking a step closer to his Alpha.

"Stay away from the Argents at all cost. They'll be able to spot you've changed and I don't want to lose you right after I got you." Derek said and pushed Stiles against the wall leaning in close to Stiles' neck and breathing in heavily.

"What am I supposed to do if they confront me Derek? You wont be able to get to me in time and I need to know what I'm supposed to do." Stiles said, and shifted his head away from Derek, allowing him more room of his neck. Derek started growling and bit into the soft part of Stiles' neck. Stiles gasped out but didn't make a sound other than that. His erection was pushing against Derek's thigh and Derek's on his stomach.

Derek pulled away and licked at the bite he just put on Stiles' neck and watched as it disappeared, he was a little disappointed that the marks wouldn't stay until their first mating on a full moon.

"If they come to you, run. Find me and we'll figure something out but right now we have some recruits to find for our pack." Derek said and pulled away. Stiles huffed out and looked to the floor and nodded.

"Who seems more likely to survive the bite that we could use as a team member?" Stiles asked and looked at the Alpha. The question caught him off guard, he hadn't really been thinking about it. He wasn't sure until the night before that he even wanted a pack.

"Who do you suggest?" Derek asked him. Derek had to force himself to back up because Stiles was looking even tastier than before. The thought caused his nether regions to warm up. Stiles shot his head at him and leaned it to the side. It was a sign of submission. Derek had to force himself not to attack Stiles on the wall and take him again like he did the night before. Instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away.

"There's always Lydia and Jackson." Stiles said, remembering how Jackson had really wanted to become a werewolf and Lydia was just a part of the group, seemingly dumb but in reality she wasn't. Stiles looked at his Alpha and waited for him to respond.

"Do they even still live here?" Derek asked and gave up and looked at his Beta, his mate.

"It's summer, and they both are back from their campus' out of state. They visit their family every summer instead of sticking around." Stiles said. The knowledge was given to him from Gerard, because of how intent Jackson was to becoming a werewolf so it caused him to keep an extra eye on him.

"Wont the hunters suspect it?" Derek asked him. Derek was pondering the choices, if the risk was less than what he thought, he would turn both of them and make them his pack.

"No, They think that you've gone across the America border into Canada." Stiles said remembering the map that was laid out in the Argents' house of where suspected packs and Alphas were, and there was none in Beacon Hills.

"What made them think that?" Derek asked, giving him a quizzing stare. Stiles shuffled his feet and took a step closer to Derek.

"I told him we got word that you were headed north." Stiles said and looked to the floor.

Stiles was pushed back against the wall for a second time and he looked up to Derek. His eyes were red and canines were out.

"Why did you do that?" Derek asked in his neck. His teeth grazing Stiles' neck, Stiles turned his head more. He had read often enough about the pack dynamics and what he was supposed to do in these situations. It was better to go with it than to go against it.

"I was beginning to regret what I did. I saw you a week before two towns up while I was scouting something out, and since we hadn't heard anything about you in awhile, I lied." Stiles said, and winced when the teeth bit into his neck. They stayed like that for a minute and Derek pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, nodding to his neck and then turned around.

"We need to go after them now, when the Argents don't suspect a thing." Derek said and started walking to the door. Stiles nodded and wiped the blood from his neck, grabbed his keys and they were both out of the door onto their mission.


	4. Beta 2

Okay, so i updated early. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Stiles followed Derek out of the house and to where Derek was parked. He used to have a black Camaro but now it was a dark green 2012 Ford Mustang. Stiles still had his old jeep and looked at the car skeptically.

Derek noticed his look and shrugged his shoulders, opened the door and got in the car. Stiles sighed and followed suit. Once they both were in the car, Derek turned it on and started forward.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Stiles asked him when he turned down a street.

"Yeah, I've been to both of their houses before I went to yours. I know that both of their parents are out of town so it shouldn't be much of a problem." Derek said and turned down another street. He stopped two streets short of Jackson's house and turned the car off.

"We walk the rest of the way, without being spotted." Derek said and slipped out of the car. Stiles nodded and got out and followed Derek, matching his every move until they were standing beneath what seemed like Jackson's window.

"Imagine yourself being able to jump that high, onto the roof and opening the window. Push with your thighs, and you'll be able to make it." Derek instructed.

Stiles nodded and bent down to jump, as he pushed off he knew something was off, and he landed with his hands clutching the sides of the roof. Derek jumped up to the roof and pulled him up and set his straight. Stiles was mumbling to himself about how he couldn't do it.

"Scott did worse than that." Derek said and went to the window. The comment made Stiles shut up and follow him.

They both were in the room and Derek started sniffing. His eyes shot to the door and put his finger to his mouth motioning for Stiles to be quiet. He motioned for him to move back, and three seconds later Jackson appeared through the door with a towel draped on his hips. He didn't notice the two men who were standing on the other side of the room. Jackson was humming to himself, but stopped suddenly.

"Who the fu…" Derek cut off Jackson and pushed him against the wall and latched his mouth to his neck. Jackson felt a tingling sensation running from the bite to his whole entire body. The force of the sensation caused him to black out.

"Is it always like that?" Stiles asked him when Derek put Jackson on the bed.

"Always like what?" Derek asked, stepping closer to his beta. A smile was tugging on his lips waiting for the man to respond.

"You just bite them? So what you did with me was special?" Stiles asked, his head already bared to the side when his Alpha stepped closer and put his head in the crook.

"Most of the time yes, but not all of them pass out like Jackson did. You were special, you know that." Derek said and sniffed Stiles' neck. He pressed his lips against the skin and stood there.

Stiles' pulse started racing and the room started smelling like arousal. Derek smiled against the skin and pulled his head back. His hands moved to Stiles side and moved them further until they were at the waistband of Stiles' jeans. Stiles gasped when the button was popped open and the zipper was pushed down. He was hard and couldn't move against his Alpha.

Derek's hand pushed into his boxers and grabbed his hardened dick and pushed his hips up at the sensation. Derek laughed and left his neck. Stiles whined but stopped when he saw Derek drop to the floor and push his pants down. His dick was standing at attention right in front of Derek. He could feel the warm breath on his dick. He turned his head away from the picture of Derek on his knees about to suck him off.

"Look at me." Derek said in his Alpha voice and Stiles had to obey. His eyes found Derek's and it took a second for Derek to envelop his dick in a warm heat. Stiles moaned as Derek took his whole dick and started sucking. They didn't lose eye contact. Stiles groaned again as Derek bobbed on his dick. His hands started twitching, he wanted to touch Derek. Derek noticed and nodded. Stiles understood and pushed his hands into Derek's hair. He felt Derek moan around his dick. The vibrations were going to send Stiles over the edge. He wanted to look away when he came, he didn't want to see Derek take it all. He was so close and Derek noticed. The sucking was more intense, and the motions sped up. He gasped and came into Derek's mouth. The only thing that was keeping him up was Derek's hand against his hip. Derek moaned against the softening dick and swallowed Stiles' load. He smiled and stood up.

"Feel better now?" Derek asked, and started zipping Stiles back up.

Stiles could only nod. He was trying to catch his breath when they both heard a groan from the bed. Jackson was waking up. It took exactly three seconds for him to notice something was wrong and jolt from the bed. He looked at Derek and Stiles and backed away.

"Calm down," Derek said, using his Alpha voice. Jackson went slack against the wall. Derek used this to stand closer to him. "I turned you into a werewolf, I know that you wanted this a year ago, but I wasn't able to give it to you. Now I am, your part of the pack now." Derek said.

Jackson looked like he was going to complain but as soon as his mouth opened, he shut it right back.

"We need to do one more thing before we leave this place, is that understood?" Derek asked his two beta's, they both nodded and wondered where they were going after this. Jackson wondered what was the last thing, and Stiles knew that they were going to Lydia's.

"Jackson, get dressed and head towards this address. Stay there and we'll meet you there tonight." Derek asked and handed him a piece of paper with an address. Jackson nodded and grabbed the paper from Derek. Derek nodded at Stiles to the window and Stiles jumped out of it.

"Be careful." Derek said and followed Stiles out the window. Now they were off the Lydia's.


	5. Attack

Thanks for reading. Here's an update. Please review for me :D

* * *

The trip to Lydia's house was torture, She started screaming when she found out but finally relented after Derek bit her. The whole process could've gone a lot better if Stiles could've explained it to her first, but no, Derek had to go in there full force and say to her he wanted her to be his beta.

Stiles looked at Derek, who was driving to a secret location where Lydia and Jackson were meeting them. The past few hours were dragging Stiles down. His head started hurting again and everything Derek was saying was like a knife in the head. The words punctured him.

"Shut up!" Stiles yelled and Derek looked at him, his mouth was still hanging open in the middle of a word. He shut his mouth and scowled at Stiles before turning his head back to the road. The only thing that Stiles could think about was that he finally had some quiet in the car ride.

The mustang started going slower, signaling that they were close to the destination until it completely stopped. Derek took the keys out and got out of the car. He didn't wait for Stiles to get out before walking up the trail. Stiles huffed and got out, when he closed the door he heard the automatic locks shutting and attempted to not say something about him leaving something in the car. He turned to where he had last saw Derek walking and headed that direction. When he looked around he couldn't see him anymore. He sniffed in the air to find where the scent went but the wind was blowing in every different direction and he couldn't tell which way.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, and looked around. He realized after that he didn't have to yell anymore, that Derek would hear him whether or not he yelled. Two minutes later there was still no Derek. Stiles started to walk in a direction that he smelled a heavier scent. He didn't bother to think of whether it was Derek's or not. He followed the scent until it stopped.

Stiles looked around to see if he could see Derek, but there was fog rolling in and even with his wolf vision there were some things that he couldn't see through.

"What do we have here?" A woman's voice said. It cut through the forest like a knife. The woods went quiet when she spoke. Stiles looked around but he couldn't see anything.

He was about to start running to where he thought he heard the voice but was stopped when he felt something bury into his arm. He howled and shifted. He still didn't know where exactly that person was or who it was, but he was pissed. He moved towards where the arrow came from but another one came from the other side and hit his thigh. He howled again and dropped to his knees.

"Better Luck next time, Pup" The voice said, but nothing else happened. There was nothing in the area. The scent was starting to disappear. Stiles was huffing in his human form trying to make a connection about what just happened but he was drawing a blank.

Stiles clenched his teeth and grabbed onto the arrow on his arm and pulled. Stiles howled again and threw the arrow away from him. He heard it click on the trees, hopefully smashed so it couldn't be used again.

As he grabbed the other one and started pulling he saw a flicker of movement. Feeling threatened Stiles pulled the arrow out all the way and shifted and started howling at the movements. He was about to strike when he saw Derek, Lydia and Jackson appear behind the fog. Stiles never felt more relieved, nor angry.

He took a step closer to Derek and clenched his fist and Hit Derek in the face. Derek stumbled back and was about to say something but Stiles hit him again, successfully knocking him down on the ground. Stiles was about to hit him again until Lydia and Jackson grabbed his arms. Stiles started flailing around trying to get another hit on him and when he realized that he couldn't move he stopped trying. Derek was still sitting on the group where Stiles had knocked him down.

"I could've died you bastard!" Stiles yelled. He was furious. He couldn't believe how dumb his alpha had been.

"You should've kept up." Derek said and even the other two betas looked at Derek with a 'are you serious' look.

"You were gone before I even had a chance to get out of the fucking car. You know we're all new at this this. I couldn't follow your scent for more than a few feet and then it disappeared!" Stiles yelled, he shrugged his arms out Lydia and Jacksons' and stepped away. He started turning around to where Derek wasn't and walking away.

"Stiles stop!" Derek growled. Stiles foot stopped mid-air. He looked back at Derek and glared at him. He forced himself to put his foot down and walk another step. His face started sweating. he kept trying and trying. There was a gasp, and his foot hit the earth. He didn't even stop to listen to Derek yelling his name. He could hear his alpha yelling. He got about forty feet away when he heard the rustling of the leaves. Stiles was pushed against a tree and a warm body was behind him. A rumbling noise was coming from behind him.

"Don't you ignore me again." Derek growled into his ear, but Stiles wasn't going to listen. He pushed Derek back and turned around.

"You don't fucking control me!" Stiles yelled and started walking away. He was turned around again when Derek grabbed his arm.

"You will listen to me Stilinksi." Derek said and pushed Stiles against a tree.

"Not right now I don't, this all happened because of you! If you wouldn't have gotten your boxers in a twist I wouldn't have been alone and therefore I wouldn't have been attacked." Stiles said and growled. Derek relented his arm and stepped back. He looked Stiles in the eye and shook his head.

"This is all your fault." Derek said, and looked at him in the eyes. "If you hadn't killed my pack you wouldn't have been here in the first place."

Stiles stopped moving away and looked at Derek. He replayed what Derek said over and over again in his head trying to figure out if what he heard was real or not. Stiles felt horrible. His body was weak and he had a splitting head ache.

"Stiles, I.." Derek started to say but was cut off from Stiles' growling.

"Don't." Stiles said and punched Derek in the face. "Fuck you!" Stiles yelled and started to run away.

Jackson and Lydia finally decided to come and stand with their Alpha and the both looked at each other. They both were bewildered because the last time they saw Derek and Stiles together, they looked like they were the perfect couple.


	6. Flashback

Okay, this is a filler. kinda. I still hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Stiles kept running until he knew that he was far away. He didn't want to chance running back into the three other werewolves. Stiles couldn't help but think about what happened to the group a few years ago.

There was Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Derek and him. Stiles thought they were pretty inseparable, being a pack and all but there were most of the times where Stiles was left out of the loop of things.

There were times when Stiles didn't hear from any of the pack for long periods of times and no matter how many times Stiles text, called or came to the Hale house, he was always ignored and when they did finally decide to bring him in the loop they all acted like nothing was wrong and that hurt more than anything else.

This particular afternoon Stiles went to the Hale house and when he arrived only Derek was at the house. Derek was standing where the kitchen used to be fixing himself something to eat. Stiles hadn't heard from Scott or Isaac in a week and he needed answers.

Derek looked at Stiles when he walked in and then glanced away and started eating his food. He could see Stiles fuming and he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Shut up." Derek said when Stiles opened his mouth. Stiles closed his mouth and then opened it back up to start speaking again but Derek cut him off with a glare.

"No one else is here Stiles and there's nothing to talk about." Derek said and finished the remainder of his food.

"Derek, you can't do that. I need to be included in these things. I can help." Stiles said and moved closer to Derek.

"No you don't, not when it involves people getting hurt." Derek said and turned to clean up the mess he made.

"I don't care whether people get hurt or not. I deserve to be a part of anything that happens with this pack." Stiles said. His voice was rising and his pulse was rising.

"No, not with these things. None of us can let you get hurt, and I won't allow them to bring you into this." Derek said and put the dishes back in the cabinet.

"You know what, fine. If you guys ever decide you might need me, I wont be here." Stiles said and walked away. He could hear Derek call him but he ignored it and got in his jeep and left.

Stiles drove around for hours, he got calls and texts from Isaac, Scott, Derek and his Father, but he ignored them and kept driving. When he decided it was time to relax he started home. On his way home he was stopped by three cop cars with their lights blaring and an ambulance. Stiles got a weird feeling in his stomach and he got out of the car. He looked at the cop cars and there was four, not three. One just didn't have the lights on. When Stiles looked at the number on the cop car, it matched his father's numbers and Stiles' heart started speeding up.

Stiles pushed through the crowd and his heart sank when he saw them zipping up the body. He took a step closer and then dropped to the ground. People beside him were gasping and covering their mouths and looking at him. Some people started crying.

Stiles eyes started watering. He could feel people putting his hand on his shoulder. He felt so alone and empty inside and one thing popped in his face before he passed out. His father's face getting zipped up in that black bag.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a hospital bed. Everything was blurry. He recognized a few people as they came and went but never really paid attention. He kept thinking about his father in the body bag.

Stiles spent most of the time staring out of the window and watched it get darker. Stiles closed his eyes and got out of the hospital bed. He made his way to the morgue, where he knew his father was going to be. He avoided all of the nurses and pushed the door to the morgue open. No one was there except for the bodies of the deceased and him.

Stiles looked at all of the caskets and found the one he was looking for, 'Stilinksi', and pulled it open. Stiles started crying when he saw his fathers face. It was sullen, grey and his eyes were closed. The covering stopped right below his father's shoulders, but right above Stiles could see a cut. Stiles grabbed the covering and pulled it down his father's chest. Stiles flew back and started crying again. There were claw marks on his chest. One's he's seen before, ones that were from a Werewolf.

Stiles stayed sitting there crying but eventually his tears stopped and he started to get angry. The wolves were protecting something or someone. Stiles thought of all the times that the pack left him out of everything. He now knew why. Stiles made his way back to the hospital room where he stayed.

Stiles didn't pay attention to the people that surrounded him. He thought he saw the Argents but paid no attention to them, until Gerard came into his room when Stiles got in the bed.

"You don't like feeling weak do you?" Gerard stated and closed the door to the hospital room. "Don't you get tired of being the extra? You could join us and level the playing field." Gerard looked at him.

"I… I don't… know" Stiles said. He kept thinking about the claw marks on his father and the secrecy around the whole ordeal.

"The longer you wait and decide the more people are going to get hurt. The more people are going to die. Look at what they did to your father." Gerard said.

"I am thinking!" Stiles yelled. "I am always thinking about it now! Being near them makes me feel weak and I don't like feeling like that."

"Then make a decision." Gerard said.

"Fine, I'll help you." Stiles said and when Gerard left the room he fell asleep."


End file.
